The present invention relates generally to a financial services vehicle, such as plastic credit cards of the type commonly associated with MASTERCARD(copyright), VISA(copyright), AMERICAN EXPRESS(copyright), ATM banking cards, security cards, or identification cards. More specifically, it relates to a selectable, multi-purpose card having a plurality of features stored in memory means operatively mounted on the card and selection means mounted on the card or a card reader allowing a user to select a card feature in a single step. The features when selected allow the card to function as a different card and/or to perform functions not traditionally available in financial plastic cards.
Magnetic cards, such as commercial credit cards, debit cards, or transfer funds cards are widely used for payments, cash advances, or other financial transactions. Data for identifying the customer, such as an account number, a security code, or other identifying data is typically magnetically stored on a magnetic tape or strip embedded into the back side of the card.
When a transaction is to be performed at a retail store, a customer hands his or her card to an employee of the retail store and the employee then scans the magnetic information into a communication device.
When a credit card is utilized in a bank in order to receive a cash advance, the transaction is handled by either a teller or an automated teller machine (ATM). In the case of an ATM, the card is placed inside the ATM and the credit card owner enters a personal identification number (PIN) which is transmitted to the credit card company along with the transaction information. When the PIN number is found to be incorrect, most credit companies send to the credit card user a request to re-enter the PIN number.
Smart cards, i.e., cards having integrated circuit (IC) chips embedded into the cards are also known. A conventional smart card may include a processor coupled to an electrically erasable, programmable, read-only memory (EEPROM), read-only memory (ROM) and random access memory (RAM). These components may be fabricated onto a single integrated chip comprising a microprocessing/controller unit (MPU). The processor executes instructions stored on ROM and temporarily stores data on RAM whereas the EEPROM is a non-volatile memory used for storing data identifying the uniqueness of a smart card. A smart card also may include an input/output (I/O) signal interface for transferring various I/O signals between the smart card and an external system. The I/O interface may take the form of a contact with the external system, or a peripheral thereof, for proper transfer of signals. Alternatively, the I/O interface may take the form of a radio frequency (RF) interface for allowing communication between the smart card and the external system via the transmission and reception of RF signals. The external system may take the form, for example, of a card reader, a merchant""s point of sale system, or an automated teller machine.
Typically, power is supplied to the smart card from the external system when the system communicates with the smart card. This may be accomplished through the I/O interface. However, this means that a smart card is only powered and its data is accessible only when the smart card is connected to the external system.
One of the widespread uses of smart card technology is as a stored-value card, which contains monetary value in the microchip embedded in the card. For example, each time a consumer uses a chip card in a vending machine, the amount of the purchase is deducted from the cash balance stored in the microchip on the chip card. One application for such stored-value chip cards is eliminating the need for people to carry around small coins or bills and speed up the time it takes to consummate small cash transactions. However, most chip cards do not offer built-in displays for viewing the cash balance remaining on the chip card. This reduces the convenience and ease of use of chip cards.
Some have suggested including a display to a plastic card in conjunction with input means, such as a keypad for viewing and editing information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,985 to Yamazaki describes a smart card with a ferroelectric, liquid crystal memory region and a ferroelectric, liquid crystal display (LCD) region. U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,903 to Poisenka, et al. describes a smart card having a microprocessing unit (MPU) for executing instructions stored in a memory, a liquid crystal display (LCD), coupled to the MPU for displaying information, a keypad, coupled to the MPU and to the display for entering data by the user, an interface for transferring signals between the smart card and the external system when the smart card is coupled to the external system, and photovoltaic cells for providing power to the smart when the smart card is exposed to light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,038 to Pitroda (xe2x80x9cPitrodaxe2x80x9d) describes a card that includes an LCD display and means for selecting between various card features. The means for selecting between the various card features, described by Pitroda, are generally complex, difficult to implement and they will result in a bulky and unpractical plastic card. Moreover, LCDs such as the one suggested by Pitroda have not found wide commercial success in plastic cards. They are generally less flexible than the remainder of the plastic cards, and thus, they tend to fracture under normal use conditions. To prevent LCDs from fracturing the displays would have to be either too small or too thick. Another problem associated with multi-purpose cards, such as the card of Pitroda is that they generally require the user to follow a plurality of steps to select the desired feature. These and other problems with known plastic cards exist.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thin, flexible, card that combines the functions of different cards into a single card instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a card that includes a plurality of features and selection means that allow a user to select a desired feature preferably in a single step, prior to presenting the card to a sales person or using the card.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a card that may include a thin, flexible display, such as a light-emitting polymer (LEP) display for displaying information denoting the selected feature, and/or other information, or instructions relating to the selected feature. The information may be, for example, account status or recent transaction information or a graphic image such as a logo of the issuing authority.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a selectable, multi-purpose card that includes a plurality of features stored in memory means operatively mounted on the card and selection means mounted on the card for allowing a user to select a feature in only a few simple steps or preferably in a single step. In an alternative embodiment the selection means are mounted on a card reader device. The card reader may also include a display for displaying information relating to the various card features.
Preferably, the card is a thin, flexible card having substantially the same form factor as conventional plastic credit or smart cards of the type commonly associated with MASTERCARD(copyright), VISA(copyright), and AMERICAN EXPRESS(copyright). Preferably, the card may be from about 80 mm to about 90 mm long, from about 50 mm to about 60 mm wide and from about 0.5 to about 1.5 mm thick.
The card can be, for example, a debit card, a credit card, a transfer funds card, a smart card, a stored-value card, a gift card, an ATM card, a security card or-an identification card. The features may allow the card to function as a different card, such as a credit card, debit card, ATM bank card, stored value card, security card, identity card and the like. The card may also include means for providing or processing either account, identity, payment, health, transactional, or other information and communicating with central processing units or computers operated by the providers of services, such as credit card institutions, banks, health care providers, universities, retailers, wholesalers or other providers of goods or services employers, or membership organizations. Card features may also enable the card to communicate with or be accessed by other devices, including those used by retailers (point of sale computers), and personal computers used in other business applications or at home for example personal computer using a built-in or attached card reader.
A card feature may be selected by a variety of means, such as by input at the merchant point of sale, on the Internet, network, or similar virtual location, through an associated input device, or preferably by means included on the plastic card itself.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a card is provided which includes a plurality of magnetic strips, each magnetic strip containing information that allows activation of a different card feature. Preferably, the magnetic strips are positioned on the card in a manner that allows them to be read by simply swiping them in a conventional magnetic reading device such as an ATM machine or any other magnetic strip reader. However, in alternate embodiments, swiping may require a particular orientation of the card, and/or a particular depth setting of the magnetic stripe reader in order to access the appropriate feature, account, identity or other information stored on the card.
In another embodiment of the present invention a card is provided which includes a programmable magnetic strip, a plurality of features stored in memory means mounted on the card, a plurality of buttons or contacts for selecting between the features, and means for programming the magnetic strip with a different card feature. The user can select a feature by depressing or touching the buttons and or contacts which causes the programming means to program the magnetic strip with information that activates the selected feature. The user can then scan the card in a magnetic reader device. Preferably, the card of the present invention may contain a display for displaying information denoting the selected feature, or other information and instructions relating to the selected feature. More preferably, the display may be a light-emitting polymer (LEP) display. Alternatively, a card reader may be provided comprising selection means and a display for selecting and displaying a card feature.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a card is provided that includes a display, preferably an LEP display, and a keypad for selecting a different card feature and/or editing information relating to the selected feature. Suitable light emitting polymeric materials include conjugated polymers such as poly(xcfx81-phenylene vinylene) (PPV), PPV derivatives, pyridine containing polymers and copolymers such as poly(xcfx81-pyridine) (PPy), poly (xcfx81-pyridyl vinylene) (PPyV), copolymers of PPyV and PPV derivatives (PPyVP(R)2V) with various functional side groups Rxe2x95x90C12H25, OC16H33, COOC12H25, strapped copolymer, and other conjugated polymers and copolymers.
Means also may be provided for providing, storing, and recharging electric power and for selectively providing power to the components to the card. The card may also include security means for preventing unauthorized use of the card and for preventing unauthorized access to the information stored in the memory means of the card.
The present invention also relates to a method for conducting an electronic transaction comprising providing a selectable multi-purpose card and a card reader; establishing an electronic communication between the card and the card reader, selecting a card feature, and conducting an electronic transaction corresponding to the selected card feature.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of preferred embodiments in conjunction with the following figures.